Brothers
by shouvley
Summary: Emmett's younger brother Edward has made his life difficult since before he was even born. Will Emmett ever realize that having a younger brother isn't completely horrible? Exploring sibling rivalry through the years. Canon couples.


A/N: Thanks to PTB for the beta help :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Power Wheels, or anything else mentioned in here that could cause me to be sued.

* * *

When I was three years old, the only thing I wanted for Christmas was a Power Wheels Jeep. You know, the kind that you could drive around the yard and use to mount the front steps with. I wanted it. I _needed_ it. I couldn't talk about anything else - literally nothing else. (I _was_ 3 after all.) Every night when I said my prayers, I'd add in a special request for my Jeep. Dad tried to explain to me that God didn't really deal in Power Wheels, but I wasn't swayed. I knew that there was a connection between Jesus and Santa, even if I couldn't quite explain it at that age.

A few days before Christmas, Mom took me to the mall to see Santa. I waited anxiously, dancing around so much that Mom asked me if I had to go to the bathroom. I scowled at her. Even if I did have to pee, I wasn't getting out of line, even if it meant wet pants at the end. When I finally got up to the front of the line, I was less than diplomatic when I told Santa that if I didn't get my Jeep, I wouldn't believe in him anymore. He looked anxiously at Mom, but just shook her head, obviously wondering how she could be the mother of such a precious child. Santa cleared his throat and turned back to me, letting me know that he'd see what he could do.

On Christmas Eve, Dad helped me set out Santa's cookies and milk (and of course a carrot for Rudolph). I wanted to write a note reminding Santa about my Jeep, but I didn't know how to write. Mom and Dad were mean and wouldn't write one for me. They said Santa knew exactly what to get me without me writing a note.

I hoped they were right.

I went to bed with visions of taking out the front porch with my Jeep dancing through my head.

I woke up the next morning before it was even light out. I ran downstairs while my parents were still sleeping, though I probably woke them when I pounded down the stairs. I didn't see my Jeep under the tree, but that was okay. It would have been impressive if Santa had fit it under there.

I looked in the dining room, since that was closest to the chimney. Nothing.

I looked in the kitchen to see if he'd left my Jeep there while he was eating his cookies. Nothing.

I looked out the window to see if it was in the front yard. Nothing but snow.

I hung my head and walked back toward the tree. There was some stupid G.I. Joe crap under there that I figured was for me but I had trouble caring. It wasn't my Jeep.

Mom came downstairs eventually and found me curled up under the tree, crying my eyes out. She brushed my hair back and tried to explain that Santa couldn't give me as much this year, because I was getting something better for my birthday.

My eyes lit up. Was I getting a tree house? That would be so much better than a Jeep.

Mom shook her head. No, instead I would be getting a brother.

I looked at her, wide-eyed, before I threw myself back on the floor and sobbed even harder. I didn't want a brother! I wanted a Power Wheels Jeep! That kid had ruined absolutely everything already, and he wasn't even born yet. And so the sibling rivalry began.

* * *

Ten years later, I was getting ready for my 14th birthday party. I was planning to have a bunch of guys over to stay the night. I made sure that we had all the best movies, snacks, and games. We were going to watch the Washington football game, play capture the flag, and go hiking in the woods.

I wanted to make sure that everything was going to be awesome. That meant Edward could be nowhere nearby.

He was just so…dorky. I know that people say that kind of stuff about younger brothers and that you're supposed to like them anyway, but obviously those people didn't have Edward for a brother. I didn't think it was possible for another human being to be as annoying as Edward. He had to win the prize for Most Annoying Younger Brother. He was always sticking his nose in my business, telling me that I was doing things wrong, and even trying to talk to my friends. That was definitely not allowed. I couldn't have my friends knowing how lame he was. What if they thought it was hereditary and thought I was lame too just because of him?

That was exactly why I had to keep him away from my party.

In order to make sure nothing went wrong, I begged Mom to send Edward to Grandpa's house for the night. She denied it of course - something about not showing favoritism - though obviously, since she wasn't listening to me, she was proving that Edward was her favorite.

The night of the party, about a half-hour before everyone was supposed to arrive, Edward strolled into my room and sat on my bed.

"Looking forward to tonight?" he asked.

I nodded, a little confused as he knew that I was excited about my party.

"I bet it would have been a good time," he said casually. Then he stood and left the room. It took a second for his words to sink in.

"What do you mean 'would have been'?" I shouted, chasing him down the hall.

I found out later that night what he meant. In the boxes of all of the movies I rented, chick flicks were mysteriously in the place where the action movies should have been. When I went to get the popcorn, I found celery in its place. I tried to turn on the football game only to find that we no longer got the channel. I was getting angrier and angrier, and I knew exactly who to blame. Edward had changed out the discs in the cases from the video store with movies in Mom's personal collection of Lifetime movies. He hid the junk food and replaced it with the first vegetable he'd ever asked Mom to buy for him. He even called the cable company and had the sports package removed from our plan.

He was jealous that I wasn't including him, so he decided to make my night a living hell. Instead of tattling to my parents like I would have done as an immature 13-year-old, I decided that since I was 14 now, I should handle it maturely. I wouldn't rat him out. Instead, I would go on a passive-aggressive rampage.

For the next three months, I planned on making sure he wouldn't take a shower without me flushing the toilet. I'd hide his homework, make noise late at night, and swap out his lunch with dog food. I had grand plans that involved peanut butter in his shoes, cutting the brakes on his bike, and putting small woodland creatures in his bed.

Unfortunately, Mom caught on rather quickly and punished both of us. I was indignant, explaining over and over that I was provoked, but it didn't seem to do any good. Mom was convinced we were both guilty, and no amount of arguing on my part was going to sway her.

At least Edward was grounded for two weeks longer than me, though I'd been pulling for life without parole.

* * *

When I was sixteen, I finally got my Jeep. It was red and huge and everything I had ever wanted in a car. Mom thought I was being spoiled, but Dad insisted it was a reward for keeping up my grades while I was playing football. For some reason Mom seemed to think that I shouldn't be rewarded for that, it should have been expected. Thankfully Dad won that argument.

Stella was gorgeous. Yes, I named her Stella, mostly because she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and only a little bit because I wanted to run across the parking lot after school screaming, "STELLA!"

I did.

It was awesome.

Right after Stella came into my life, I was willing to drive her anywhere. When Mom needed groceries, Stella and I were gone to the ThriftWay before she even finished telling me her list. When Edward wanted to go to Ben's house, Stella was his vessel of transportation. When it was time for him to go to piano lessons, Stella was more than generous to drive him there and back every week.

After a while, things started to become routine. After Edward's lesson on Wednesday nights we'd stop at the ice cream stand and each get a cone. We'd sit on the bench that faced the road and watch the cars drive by while we ate our ice cream.

Eventually, the appeal of driving faded. It just wasn't as exciting as it used to be. I was still as in love with Stella as ever, but I preferred to admire her parked in the driveway. Gas is expensive! I still ran errands for Mom, but only when she asked. I still picked up Edward from piano, but that was getting to be a chore too.

I didn't really want get a job, but Stella needed gas and car washes. She was a high maintenance woman. I landed a job at the diner after school, and it was exhausting. The last thing I wanted to do after my shift was leave the house again to get Edward from piano. One day, I made Mom get him. When they got back, I was laying on the couch, watching wrestling and considering a nap. I looked up as Edward walked in the house, about to invite him to sit down and watch with me, when he glared at me and stomped past, slamming the door to his room.

I sat up and looked at Mom who was lowering herself into a chair across the room.

"What's going on with him?" I asked.

"He was expecting you to pick him up," she answered with raised eyebrows, like it was obvious I should have figured out what was bothering him.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Wow, way to overreact," I said, lying back down on the couch.

"You know, he looks forward to that," Mom said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Annoyance at me.

I shot her an incredulous look. Why would Edward look forward to me driving him home from piano? What difference does it make who does it? It would be a long time before I realized that those rides home were the first real evidence of sibling bonding.

* * *

I went away to college right before Edward started high school. I figured it was going to be a tough time for him, so before I left, I tried to give him all the advice I could. I told him that Mr. Banner would never notice if you left your notebook open on the floor during a test. I explained that when taking an oral exam in Mrs. Martinez's Spanish class, all he had to do was make sure to tape the answers to the front of the teacher's desk at the beginning of class. I told him about which days to pack lunch, which lockers always stuck, and ways to convince Mom and Dad he was at a sleepover, when really he was out drinking with his friends.

When I finished the explanation, he stared at me for a few moments with his mouth open. Then he blinked a couple of time and ran downstairs.

That little bastard. After I took the time and effort to impart all of this life wisdom to him, the first thing he did was run to Mom and tattle on me.

"Emmett cheated on every test in high school and he went to a drinking party!" I heard him yell as I rounded the corner into the kitchen. Edward's hand was pointing in my general direction and he had a smug look on his face. There was nothing I wanted more than to pummel his scrawny ass. Instead, I turned to face Mom.

Now, I wasn't horribly scared of my mother. She had to know that I didn't cheat on _every_ test (just the ones in science and Spanish) and I was also pretty sure she knew I went to a couple parties that involved alcohol. Like I said, I wasn't horribly scared, just completely terrified that she was going to take Edward's word for it and ground me for the rest of the summer. Instead, she surprised both of us.

"Edward, why are you trying to get Emmett in trouble?" Mom asked.

Edward looked at her like he was considering committing her. "Because he did something wrong, and he should be punished?" he replied, speaking slowly for her benefit.

Mom just shook her head. "Edward, your brother was trying to help you. He was giving you advice – not that I approve of all of it –" At that moment she looked pointedly at me and I knew there would be no more drinking underage while I was under her roof. "You chose to use it against him. Why should he ever try to help you again?"

"I don't need his help," Edward pouted.

Mom just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I'll remember you said that," I sang as I left the room.

I didn't take him long to change his mind. After the first day of school he was calling me at my dorm, asking for advice. I made sure to remind him that he said he didn't need my help. He apologized for acting like a brat, and I only made him grovel a little bit before I let him start rambling out his question. Apparently, he'd met a girl named Bella.

* * *

I went to college in Seattle, and it was a good time. It was just far enough away that I couldn't go home every weekend, but it was close enough that my parents and I could meet in the middle if necessary. Mom reminded me of that when I was feeling a little apprehensive about being so far away. I tried to play it off, but she always saw right through me.

It was the first time in my life I remembered not playing football, but I was getting through it okay. Especially when I saw the hits the guys on the field were taking. There was no way I'd be able to take hits like that and still be able to think straight in my classes. Classes were tough enough without head injuries. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, but I spent a lot of my time at the library and not nearly as much time partying as I'd anticipated.

As I was busy mourning my lack of a social life, Edward was blossoming. Of course he was still the same dorky kid he was in middle school, but he was dating the cutest girl in his grade, and that automatically raised him up a few rungs on the social ladder. And Bella _was_ cute. In a younger sister, annoying kid kind of way.

As much as I was enjoying school, I was looking forward to Christmas break. I hated admitting it, but I kind of missed home. There was something calming about being at home. Everything just made sense. There weren't any surprises in Forks, and for that I was very grateful. College seemed to have more drama than high school sometimes.

My friends were home from school too, so I hung out with Jasper and Alice a couple times. They had just started dating (after staring at each other longingly for years), so I kept feeling like a third wheel. I couldn't go anywhere with them without feeling awkward, so I decided I would just spend some time with Edward. He was the awkward one in the family, so I'd feel normal in his presence.

If I thought I felt like a third wheel with Alice and Jasper, I was completely unprepared for the feeling I got while hanging out with my 14 year old brother. His girlfriend wasn't even there! While we were out to dinner, she texted him twice and called him once. His eyes lit up when he saw her name on the phone, but asking him to a Christmas party really couldn't wait until after dinner?

I sighed loudly, waiting for him to get off the phone. When he finally hung up he had this goofy smile on his face, and it was almost contagious. Almost. Instead, I sulked at my own lack of love life. Seemed a like a good plan to me. I may have also casually mentioned the odds of high school romances lasting past graduation.

All I got was a glare.

* * *

Time went quickly over the next few years. I kept my grades up and joined a fraternity on campus. When I was home for the summers, I worked at a sporting goods store as a part time job, just to keep some money in my bank account during the school year.

Things started getting more and more difficult when my friends stopped coming home for the summers as well. Jasper had gotten a summer internship at a newspaper in Seattle, and Garrett was taking summer classes.

Pretty much everyone else was in the same situation. They'd gotten jobs or internships outside of Forks. Really, I couldn't blame them. Forks was a dying town, and there was no reason for them to stay when Seattle and Portland held so much more promise.

I just wished they would have waited to move until I was ready to move too.

Since I was on my own pretty much all the time, I spent a fair amount of time with Edward. It was nice to have someone to go grab a burger with at the diner after getting off of work. We would just joke and laugh about our days, and I was thankful that he and Bella were finally maturing and realized they could go a few hours without talking to each other.

That didn't mean that he wasn't with Bella almost all the time. She joined us for dinner occasionally, as did Ben, Angela, and Connor at one time or another.

It was a sad day when I realized I'd spent more time with Edward's friends in a week than my own all summer. It got to be an inside joke around the family, asking if I was running a day care as I always seemed to be with a group of kids four years younger than me.

I took it in stride. I'd never say it out loud, but sometimes I had more fun with Edward's friends than I had with my own.

* * *

After I graduated, I moved into a small apartment in Seattle. The walls were thin, the water pressure was weak, and it was about the size of a shoebox, but it was mine. I worked as an intern for the Seahawks. It was basically a dream come true. The pay wasn't great, but there was opportunity for advancement, so it was kind of amazing.

One night I was working late, making sure everything was prepared for a presentation the next morning, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I ignored it, letting it go to voicemail. I'd return the call later. When my phone immediately started vibrating again,I sighed and pulled it out. This had better be important to be calling twice in two minutes. The caller ID showed "Mom." She rarely used her cell to make calls, choosing instead to use it as a glorified alarm clock to remind her to take her blood pressure pills. The fact that she was calling me made me a little apprehensive about what was waiting for me on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god, Emmett!" Mom responded, sounding frantic.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, breath catching in my throat.

I heard her taking a deep breath and it sounded like she had been crying. I couldn't take it.

"What happened?" I urged.

"It's Edward," she squeezed out. "It's Edward. He was in an accident. He wrapped his car around a tree. It's bad, Emmett," she ended in a whisper.

My stomach dropped, and I grabbed the chair that was next to me to steady myself and focused on breathing in and out.

"They're LifeFlighting him to Harborview," she continued. "He should be there in about a half hour. Can you get there?"

I started walking from the room before she even finished. I had my keys in my hand and was running toward the stairs as I responded.

"Yeah. I'll be there. I'll call you when I get there," I assured her.

I ended the call and started going down the stairs two at a time. I was on the main level and about to turn down the final stairway to the parking garage when I noticed how badly my hands were shaking and decided against driving. The last thing Mom needed was another son in the hospital. I ran out the front door, past a security guard who looked at me curiously, and into the Seattle rain. I started in the direction of the hospital, hailing a cab as I jogged. When one finally stopped I threw myself into the back and practically screamed my destination to the driver.

Traffic wasn't bad, but it wasn't moving as quickly as I wished it would. I grabbed onto the headrest in front of me and bounced in anticipation. I did my best to think positive thoughts, knowing that if I showed up expecting the worst, I wouldn't even be brave enough to walk in the building.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the cabbie pulled up in front of the main entrance and I pulled cash from my wallet. I'm not sure how much I threw at him, but I'm pretty sure he got a generous tip.

I ran inside and found the information desk. The woman sitting there looked to be in her mid-40s and disinterested in her surroundings. As I approached, she noticed my almost frantic state and straightened slightly in her chair.

"Edward Cullen," I said, slightly out of breath. "He's being LifeFlighted."

The woman nodded and started punching keys on her keyboard. I could see changes in the screen reflected back in her glasses before she finally told me, "He's in the ER right now but scheduled to go up to surgery shortly. I can have someone show you to the surgical waiting room," she offered.

"No," I shook my head. "I need to see him now. My mom needs an update NOW," I emphasized.

"I don't know if you'll make it but you can try," she said. I looked back and forth impatiently, searching for a sign that would point me in the direction of the emergency room. Finally she continued, "Just go down those stairs there, take a right, then a left. That should put you right there."

I nodded my thanks and tore off toward the stairs she indicated. I practically threw myself down them, knowing I was so close to Edward. He needed me and I didn't want to keep him waiting a second longer than he had to.

I turned right like the receptionist had instructed and just before I turned left I glanced into the room on my right and saw Edward strapped to a bed with doctors and nurses moving around him urgently. Without stopping to think I threw the door open and ran to the head of the bed.

"Edward!" I shouted, though he was right there. The staff turned and looked at me, and one of the nurses even took a step toward me, trying to move me from the room, but I didn't let anyone stop me. "He's my brother!" I yelled. He was unconscious as I grabbed his hand and squeezed, willing him to wake up.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at me. It took his eyes a second to focus, but when he realized it was me, he smiled the goofiest smile I've ever seen.

"Emmett! 'Sup man?" I had to hold back a laugh. Edward had never said "sup" before in his life. He was conscious...and seemed to be enjoying his painkillers.

"I'm good," I said with a chuckle. "How're you doing?"

"I have to get my spleen taken out," he informed me, as though it were a proud accomplishment. I nodded and pretended I understood. I knew there was such a thing as a spleen, but I wasn't really sure what it did. One thing I knew for sure was that people can live without a spleen, so I didn't worry too much.

By that point the staff had stopped staring at me, and just seemed to be working around me, realizing I wasn't going anywhere.

"What happened?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to remember. "I was on my way to Bella's for her birthday," he began. "I was probably about a mile from her house when a deer ran in front of me. I swerved, missed the deer, and ran straight into a tree. Hurt like hell."

"I can imagine," I agreed.

Edward suddenly looked frantic. "Do you think Bella knows I'm here? Did someone call her?"

I nodded. "I'm sure Mom did," I assured him. He didn't look satisfied, and I knew what I had to do. "Do you want me to call her right now?"

He nodded vigorously, and I pulled my phone out. I had Bella on speed dial since she was less likely to ignore my calls than Edward if I needed to get in touch with him. I hit the send button and waited less than one ring for a frantic voice to pick up.

"Emmett, tell me he's okay," she pleaded.

"He has to have his spleen out but he's awake and talking right now," I informed her.

"Oh thank god," she sighed. "I'm on my way with your parents but we're still probably an hour away."

As soon as I started replying again, Edward was motioning that he wanted the phone but his arms were held down, IVs in both. He whined at me - actually whined - and I knew what I had to do.

"Bella, Edward wants to talk to you, but he can't hold the phone so I'm going to put it on speaker."

I pulled the phone away and hit the speaker button, nodding at Edward.

"Bella?" he called into the air.

"Edward," she sighed. "Thank God. I love you so much. I'm sick with worry right now."

"Bella, I'm so sorry I'm ruining your birthday," Edward confessed.

I looked at him incredulously, and I'm sure Bella's face matched mine.

"Edward, the only way that you could ruin my birthday is by not coming out of that surgery, so that's all you need to do for me. Okay? Can you promise me that?"

Edward agreed and started on some ridiculous profession of his unending love that was a little melodramatic, even for him. I really wished I was getting it on tape. This doped up state would be good to tease him with later.

Finally, Edward ended his declaration with a Titanic-inspired, "I'll never let go, Bella. I'll never let go." I restrained my laughter and ended the call with Bella after promising to call with any updates.

After another couple of minutes, one of the doctors answered the phone on the wall then turned to me. "Surgery is ready for him," she informed me.

I nodded and bent down to look Edward in the eye. "Be strong," I implored.

He nodded and squeezed my hand as the bed started rolling away. As he moved out of sight, I tried very hard to remember that it was highly unlikely this was the last time I'd ever see my brother. He was going to come through this just fine.

One of the nurses stayed behind and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'll show you to the surgical waiting room," she offered. I nodded and let her lead me out, steering me as I wasn't really in control on my movement. I seemed to be having an out of body experience.

She ushered me into an elevator and pushed the button for the 4th floor. I leaned against the back wall and stared at my feet, willing time to move faster so Edward could be out of surgery and just be _safe_. Apparently my anxiety was obvious because the nurse started speaking.

"Your brother is in good hands," she assured me. "He has great surgeon working on him. Surgery is surgery, but it looks good," she said, laying her hand on my shoulder again.

I turned my gaze down to meet hers and gave her a small smile, letting her know that I appreciated her efforts, but it would take a lot more than a few comforting words to make me feel better in this moment. She seemed to understand and when the doors opened she led me down the hall to a room with a television and a few uncomfortable looking chairs.

"Unfortunately, this is the best we have to offer," she said with a shrug. I nodded and sat down, pulling my phone out to check the time. Edward's surgery would take 3 hours and I needed to start a countdown.

"How far away is your family?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Probably another hour or so."

At that she plopped down next to me and picked up the remote.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm off the clock, and you look like you shouldn't be alone right now, so I'm going to stay here until your family gets here."

I just shrugged at her, indicating that I didn't care either way. "Whatever you want to do…" I trailed off, checking her ID for a name. "Rosalie."

* * *

Edward came out of surgery fine and was completely back to normal within a few weeks.

Three years later, Rosalie and I were planning our wedding, and I was over the moon about it. She was everything I could have ever wanted in a woman and more. She was beautiful, smart, and put me in my place when I deserved it. Yeah, it was pretty much love at first bitch-out.

Through pretty much our entire relationship, Edward couldn't seem to stop reminding us that it was because of him that we were together in the first place. He was even more annoying than he had been as a child. It pissed Rosie off something fierce.

I guess it wasn't a surprise since they usually didn't see eye to eye. It all started when Edward was recovering in the hospital. Rosalie thought he should have thanked me for rushing to make sure he was all right. Edward – never one to be told what to do – resented her for getting involved when she barely knew him. They were off to a rocky start, and when I continued to see her after Edward was discharged, he was none too happy about it. Something about dating a "superbitch." I gave him shit about it and didn't speak to him until he apologized. It took three weeks, and it was halfhearted, but I was sick of fighting with him so I accepted.

I did my best to keep them apart, but there were times it couldn't be avoided. I knew I was falling for her, and it really hurt that she couldn't get along with my brother. He was the most important person in my life next to her, and I wanted them to be able to be in the same room with each other. I didn't think it was too much to ask, but they did. They glared at each other at every possible opportunity and for some reason, Rose disliked Bella for the simple reason that she was dating Edward. Apparently, anyone who could stand Edward was not a worthwhile human being in her book. I was the only exception, and it was starting to grate on me.

I never said anything about it, but both of them knew they would have to find a way to coexist because I wasn't interested in removing either one of them from my life.

It was really wearing on me as the date of the wedding drew nearer. Things weren't getting any better between the two of them, and I knew they would be spending a lot of time together, since Edward was going to be my best man. I shuddered to think of how they would act around each other at the rehearsal dinner.

One night I came home from work to find Edward and Rosie sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. I'm sure I looked shocked because Edward just laughed and told me to sit. I followed his instruction, hoping to find out quickly if I was in the Twilight Zone. An alternate universe would be the only explanation for finding the two of them being civil to each other.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Rose took my hand, and Edward started speaking. "I know Rosalie and I haven't always gotten along, and I know that it really bothers you, so I asked her to lunch today and we've decided we're going to try to work out our differences."

I just stared at him. They went to lunch?

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked.

"He just sprung it on me today. Met me at the hospital with a bag of food and didn't really give me much of a choice," she said with a hint of the annoyance I'd come to expect from their interactions. "Though if he had, I probably wouldn't have accepted the invitation."

"Did you come to any specific conclusions?" I prompted.

Rosie looked down at the table with a shy smile. "Edward isn't really that horrible," she informed me. "If I would have taken the time to pay attention before, I would have noticed that he really does care about you and I shouldn't be such a bitch just because we're so hardheaded."

"Yeah, Rosalie isn't so bad," Edward continued. "I assumed a lot of things about her that now I know were pretty far off-base. We're both willing to put some effort into this."

I smiled at both of them. "You're not just saying this to make me feel better? You're really going to try?"

They both nodded, and I was over the moon. I should have known that Edward would work this out. He was always the level headed brother, always thinking things through from every angle. He must have thought about what the future looked like and didn't like what he saw.

I was thankful in that moment for the brother my parents gave me and the woman that he helped bring into my life. If it wasn't for Edward my life would have been a much different place.

I guess I did get a gift for my fourth birthday after all.

* * *

A/N: This is loosely based on my relationship with my sister. When I was three I wanted a My Size Barbie :P I'm still waiting for her to find me my Mr. Right though. I better tell her to get to work on that.

Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to read all the other submissions for 30 Days of Em. They are all spectacular.


End file.
